Beauty & The Beast: Second Chances
by BarnCat23
Summary: Brooklyn Black works for the Orion Group-an organization working to turn Beasts back into normal humans. Her next Beast is Vincent Keller. Little does she know he's her long lost father. Brooklyn has a rare form of Cancer. Will she and Vincent reunite before it's too late? Will they find a cure? Starts a while after "About Last Night" S2, Ep 16. (No Longer Continuing)
1. Episode 1

**A/N**: this story is supposed to be a cross over. Beauty & The Beast and Altered—a book series that isn't in a category on FanFiction. But since there isn't an Altered category it's just a BATB story. Hope you enjoy and this doesn't bomb. I have several stories I'm working on so this might take a while to progress.

***Opening***

_Man: My name is Vincent Keller_

_Woman: My name is Brooklyn Black. I'm a part of a group called Orion—a secret organization working against Merfield to save Beasts. _

_Man: We're constantly pitted against each other in the battle of man versus Beast._

_Woman: But he's my father, and I'd do anything to save him._

_Man: She's my daughter, and I'd risk my life to protect her._

**Beauty & the Beast**

_**Episode one: Pilot**_

(Umbrella by Rihanna Ft. Jay Z Instrumental Starts)  
(Camera Pans around New York City)  
(Music Fades Out)

Brooklyn tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then enters the main hub of the Orion HQ. Orion's main goal is to save the Merfield victims known as "Beasts" by changing them back to how they were before Merfield—to make them Human again.

In the center of the large room is a round table with five seats. Brooklyn sits in one of the chairs as the rest of the team enters. The team consists of five people: Sam—The leader of the group, the one everyone answers to. Drake—the technical wizard they use to find the Beasts and track them down. Kelly—the strategically planner. Elizabeth—the scientist. And Brooklyn—the everyday foot-soldier.

Everyone sits and Sam clears his throat. "We have a new assignment," he announces. Brooklyn crosses her arms, waiting to hear who next will be tracked down and shot with a needle to the neck. "our next mission is to find Vincent Keller. He recently resurfaced as a war hero with memory loss. He's been on Merfield's radar for over five years. We're to track him down and convince him to come in for treatment."

"Convince?" Kelly asks.

"Won't he go Beast and try to kill us?" Drake asks.

"Look. We all regret what happened to Matt," Sam says, sending a glance Brooklyn's way. "But orders are orders. We've tracked him down to a boat house in the Harbor. Brooklyn, I think you should go solo on this one."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because you need more field time" Sam replies. She sighs and stands. "Try to come back without being torn to bits, okay?" Drake says, sarcastically. Brooklyn's face turns grim and she quickly turns to leave. Matt was on the team before Elizabeth. He was their scientist until he went alone to negotiate with a rogue Beast. I think you know how that ended.

Brooklyn leaves the Orion headquarters and walks across the parking lot to her car. she slides into the driver's seat and shuts the door. Sorrow and regret course through her along with a bit of anger. She'd tried to convince Matt not to go. But he hadn't listened and ended up dead, when Matt and Brooklyn were just starting a relationship. Brooklyn swallows the lump in her throat and starts the car.

(Camera Flashes clips of the city then stops of Vincent's Boathouse)

Vincent sits slumped on the floor against the wall, a bottle of whiskey in hand. He takes another swig. It burns down his throat but he doesn't care. He wants to feel more pain. He needs it, longs for it, but doesn't know how to get it. All he knows is one second he was with Catharine and she was alive—so alive—then he was taken to the police department on murder charges, and she slipped away.

Another Beast, who'd gone rogue, broke into her apartment. He killed her without a second's hesitation and he couldn't stop it. The one second he was gone—she died. He still wasn't sure how it happened, or who did it. But he knows once he finds out that Beast is a dead man.

Vincent hardly registers a knock on the door. He takes another drink from his bottle and ignores it. Whoever it is must be desperate, because they knock again. "Vincent Keller," a female's voice comes through the door. "My name is Brooklyn Black. I need to talk to you."

Again the noise hardly registers. And that's saying something. Finally, the door swings open and the female is visible. Petite. Blonde. Tall. The woman slowly steps inside and closes the door. She notices Vincent slumped against the wall and sighs. "Vincent? My name is Brooklyn," she says, again, standing a few feet from him.

He glances up and for a second he sees Catharine. But he blinks and instead he sees the blonde female that entered his boat house without consent. His eye brows draw together in confusion and he squints to see her more clearly. She looks oddly young to him. Or maybe he's just old. "Vincent?"

"Yeah…so what?" he says, his speech slurred. She steps directly in front of him and kneels to eye level. He also notices she looks familiar. But her name doesn't ring a bell so he dismisses it. "I'm here to talk to you about…" she looks him over. She sighs and shakes her head. He reeks of alcohol. "I'm here on behalf of the Orion group…" he takes another drink and she takes the bottle from him.

He directs a stone cold glare at her and she stands, taking the bottle to the kitchen counter. She sets it down and Vincent stands, stumbling a second. He quickly regains himself and stares down Brooklyn—was that her name? "What do you want?" he asks.

"I'm here to offer you normality. The Orion Group specializes in your kind. We make Beasts human again" she says. At 'Beasts' he stood straighter. So this woman knew him, where he lived, and what he was yet he knew nothing about her? How is that possible? "And what's the catch? Always is one" he says.

"There is no catch" Brooklyn says, crossing her arms over her chest. Vincent tries to use his senses to see if she's lying but it comes to him in a fog. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Can't read me? Maybe that's because you're intoxicated" she says.

"What do you want from me?" Vincent asks, getting agitated.

"I want you to call me once you're sober, okay?" Brooklyn set a card with her name and number on the counter beside her. She then turns around and leaves his house boat.

Outside, Brooklyn held her phone to her ear. "He's drunk, Drake. I'm gonna wait a while and if he doesn't call me, I'll come back" she says.

"So he wasn't aggressive? That's new. Anyway, I'll let the boss know what's going on" Drake says on the other end.

"See you soon" Brooklyn says. She pulls the phone away and hits the _end call_ button. She slides the phone into her pocket and begins the walk to her car.

(Camera flashes clips of the city, then pans into an apartment)

Brooklyn walks out of the bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt. The sun sets out her window that trails the stairs. She sits on the white couch of her living room and picks up the file from the glass coffee table. A picture of Vincent is clipped to the file. She picks up the TV remote and turns it on.

The local news is still all over the violent death of Catharine Chandler. The woman that Matt tried to save before he was brutally murdered. But no one would find Matt's body because Brooklyn removed it from the scene along with any trace of him before the police arrived. The neighbors heard noises and phoned it in.

Brooklyn sighed and looked over the name. Vincent Keller. Why was that so familiar? The front door unlocks and opens, the dangling of keys loud in Brooklyn's ears. "Hey, I hope you're hungry because I stopped by your favorite take-out place and grabbed diner" a voice calls from the front of the house. She quickly dropped the file, closed, onto the coffee table and hurries into the front by the kitchen and sitting area. "Hey, Uncle Gabe" she says, seeing a tall brunette standing in the kitchen.

Brown bags line the counter. His face is barely visible but she can tell he's smiling. "Did you take your-" he starts.

"Don't worry," she waves it away. "I didn't forget to make yet another injection sight in my arm." Uncle Gabe chuckles and walks around the counter. "I spoke with the doctors about your blood tests. They said tomorrow they'll have a possible father lined up" he says. The air leaves Brooklyn's lungs. "Really? That soon?" he nods and she smiles. He opens his arms and she willingly wraps her arms around him in a hug.

(The rest of "Umbrella" plays out and fades into credits)

**A/N**: so what did ya think? Please review, it means a lot to know if people like it or feel something should be changed! Please let me know if you think something needs to be added (Or taken away)  
Please & Thanks  
**BarnCat23**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N**: Thank you guys for the reviews! It really does mean a lot to me.

***Opening***

_Man: My name is Vincent Keller_

_Woman: My name is Brooklyn Black. I'm a part of a group called Orion—a secret organization working against Merfield to save Beasts. _

_Man: We're constantly pitted against each other in the battle of man versus Beast._

_Woman: But he's my father, and I'd do anything to save him._

_Man: She's my daughter, and I'd risk my life to protect her._

**Beauty & the Beast**

_**Episode 2: Three Months**_

(Hanging On by Ellie Goulding starts)  
(Camera pans around city)  
(Camera stops on hospital)  
(Music fades out)

Brooklyn sighs as the nurse finishes injecting medication into her left arm. The nurse pulls the needle away and splays a bandage on the injection sight. "We're all done with this week's check-up," the nurse says. "Doctor Garrett will be in soon." Brooklyn nods and the nurse leaves the exam room.

Sudden her phone buzzes wildly in her purse, across the room. She hops off the exam table and pulls her phone out. An unknown number lights up the screen. She puts the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she says.

"You said to call when I was sober" a male voice comes through the line. It's a deep voice that sounds as if he's gargling gravel as he speaks. Brooklyn recognizes it as Vincent Keller, her new solo Beast assignment. "Thank god you called. Otherwise I'd have to pick the lock on your door again" Brooklyn says. As Vincent speaks Uncle Gabe walks in the exam room.

She misses the last few words Vincent says. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asks, turning away from Gabe. There's a second's delay. "I said I wanted more information on this Orion Group" Vincent says. She glances at Gabe and he raises a brow. "Yeah, sure, I'll just call you back later. Bye" Brooklyn says, discreetly, then hits the _end call_ button. Brooklyn smiles as she turns back to Gabe.

"So? Who was that?" he asks.

"That was just grandma. She wanted to know how I was doing and how I was taking the meds" she says. He nods. They both patiently wait for the Doctor. Brooklyn hops back up onto the exam table and weaves her fingers together in her lap. Then, finally, Doctor Garrett walks into the exam room. He smiles and Brooklyn notices a folder in his hands. "Sorry for the wait" he says.

"That's alright," Gabe says. "So how's my girl doing these days?"

"Well…it seems the medication won't be a permanent fix—as with almost all forms of cancer. The medication we have her on will only last for another three months" The Doctor says. Brooklyn's heart stops. Three months…only three months? "And then what? What kind of other treatments are we looking at, Doctor?" Gabe asks.

Doctor Garrett sighs ruefully. "There are no other treatments. This cancer…it's extremely rare. We've never seen this type before in someone so young. We don't have any other treatments." The air leaves Brooklyn's lungs and water wells up in her eyes. "So…I only have three months to live and then…and then I just…die?" she asks, looking Doctor Garrett in the eyes.

His expression is sad. His lips press into a fine line. "I'm sorry, but there isn't much else we can do" he says. Brooklyn nods and Gabe goes silent. "Can you give us a minute?" Gabe asks her. She nods and hops down from the table. "I'll just, um…" she says, pulling her purse strap onto her shoulder. "I'll just wait in the car." she leaves the exam room and walks down the hall toward the elevators.

Her phone buzzes. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and she's sniffling. She stops and pulls her phone out. She answers the call, putting the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she chokes out. Silence. "Hello?"

"I was just…are you okay? You sound like you're crying" Vincent says through the line. She sighs and wipes her tears away with her free hand. "I'm fine. Sorry I had to hang up on, my uncle…never mind. Look, I can't talk to you about you know what on this line. So how about we just meet at your boat house?" she says. Silence. "Yeah, okay. See you then" he says. She hits the _end call_ button and hurries into an open elevator.

Tears bubble out again as she exits the elevator. She hurries out of the hospital and across the parking lot to Uncle Gabe's car. She slides into the passenger seat and sobs pour out, her breath coming out in gasps. They'd been working for years on maybe finding a cure. But no such luck. Three months…she now had three months to find a cure. Either that or complete her bucket list.

Uncle Gabe slides into the driver's seat and shuts the door, making a short slam. Brooklyn forces her tears to stop immediately and looks the other way. Silence. He starts the car.

(Camera pans clips of the city)  
(Camera stops on Vincent's boathouse)

"They do what?" J.T. asks. Vincent sighs and leans back, into the kitchen counter. "She said they specialize in my kind" he says. J.T. gaps a second then shakes his head. "You're not seriously thinking of trusting this chick, are you? Especially after what happened to Cat?" the mention of Catherine instantly starts a dull ebb in Vincent's chest, constricting his lungs, burning his eyes to almost a point of tears. J.T. realizes what he just did.

He sighs regrettably and slumps his shoulders. "I'm sorry man…"

"No," Vincent says. "It's okay. And you know, you're right, I shouldn't just believe some girl that comes to my door talking about healing Beasts. It's a stupid move."

"Or maybe not. maybe you could get some information out of her about the Beast that did you know what to you know who? Maybe she knows about other Beasts and well, not just you" J.T. suggests. Just then a knock on the door silences them. Vincent walks to the door and pulls it open. The petite blonde from yesterday is standing just outside. "Come in" he says. She does, stepping inside enough for him to close the door.

Brooklyn notices J.T. and raises a brow. "I wasn't aware you were inviting guests" she says, narrowing her eyes at Vincent suspiciously.

"This is J.T. J.T. this is Brooklyn" Vincent introduces. Brooklyn doesn't move to shake J.T.'s hand. After a second of glaring she turns to Vincent. "The Orion Group tracks down the Beasts that Merfield is after. We find them first and cure them at our home office before Merfield has a chance to hurt them" she says.

"Sounds rehearsed" J.T. comments. Vincent shoots a look J.T.'s way before speaking. "What's the point? How many Beasts have you cured?" he asks.

"So far we have a running total of eight," Brooklyn says. "We've only had one casualty on the job, and he died protecting an innocent woman from a Beats who refused to be cured. We call them Rogues." Vincent and J.T. share a look. Could the woman be Catherine? "What woman?" J.T. asks.

"Detective Catherine Chandler, from the 125th precinct. She died in her apartment" Brooklyn says.

"Your guy tried to protect her? What was he, stupid?" J.T. says, with an awkward laugh.

"He was a brave and selfless man" she replies, with an angry undertone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you" J.T. says.

"You want some water?" Vincent asks, walking into the kitchen by the fridge.

"Sure. Thanks" Brooklyn says. She leans forward into the counter and watches him. The way he moves is different from the other Beasts. It's not robotic, tense movement. It's human. Vincent turns around, shutting the fridge, and puts a glass of water on the counter. Brooklyn fingers it. "So, Brooklyn," Vincent says. She glances up at him suspiciously. "You want me to go with you to your 'home office' and let you cure me? Why? What's in it for you?"

"I get the satisfaction of knowing I'm making the world a better place—a _safer _place. And I guess this is my way of avenging my fallen colleague's death" she replies.

"Do you know the Beast that killed him?" Vincent asks.

"Not personally. And I'm not at liberty to say a name" she says.

"I'll think about your offer and get back to you" Vincent says. Brooklyn nods and walks to the door. "If you don't call within the next fort-eight hours I'll hunt you down" she says, before walking outside. J.T. waits for her to leave then sighs. "How old is she, twelve?" he asks. Vincent chuckles. "She does look pretty young. Maybe eighteen?" Vincent guesses.

"So are you gonna actually follow through with it?" J.T. asks.

"No" Vincent shakes his head.

(Camera pans clips of the city at night)  
(Camera stops on Uncle Gabe's apartment)

Brooklyn sits on the third step of the fire escape, sobbing. A knock on her door is enough to stop the tears. She climbs into her room and hurries to answer the door. Uncle Gabe holds up a letter addressed to her, from the hospital lab. "Tests results, I assume" he says. She takes the envelope and tears it open. She unfolds the crisp white paper and speed-reads.

After a second, Gabe raises a brow. "Well? What does it say?" he asks. Her shoulders slump. "They didn't get a match. They couldn't identify it" she says. He sighs. "I'm sorry, kid. We'll keep looking, I promise" Gabe says. Brooklyn nods and shut the door.

She sits on her bed and re-reads the letter. She lied. The hospital found a match. But she couldn't tell Gabe because she'd already met him. She reads the name over and over until her eyes hurt. _Vincent Keller_.

**A/N**: Please tell me what you think in a review! Ideas, ideas, ideas!  
Please & Thanks  
**BarnCat23**


	3. Episode 3

**A/N**: Thank you guys for reviewing! This is doing better than I thought it would, so I'll try to update faster :)

***Opening***

_Man: My name is Vincent Keller_

_Woman: My name is Brooklyn Black. I'm a part of a group called Orion—a secret organization working against Merfield to save Beasts. _

_Man: We're constantly pitted against each other in the battle of man versus Beast._

_Woman: But he's my father, and I'd do anything to save him._

_Man: She's my daughter, and I'd risk my life to protect her._

**Beauty & the Beast**

_**Episode 3: Crossed Off the List**_

(We Used To Be Friends by The Dandy Warhols starts)  
(Camera pans around the city)  
(Camera stops on Vincent's Boathouse)  
(Music Fades Out)

A knock on the door brings Vincent from his thoughts. He stands from his computer and walks to open the door. Tess and J.T. stand outside. Vincent gestures for them to come in, and they do. "So? Why'd you call us over here?" Tess asks. Vincent walks to his laptop. "I've been looking into Brooklyn Black," he says.

"What did you find out?" J.T. asks.

"Well, it turns out 'Black' isn't her real last name—it's _Ross_. She graduated from Julliard a year early for an unknown reason. Her medical records are a mile long," Vincent says. J.T. recognizes the name 'Ross'. It's familiar…so familiar he zones out in thought while Vincent is talking. "She was diagnosed with Multiple Myeloma Cancer three years ago…J.T. are you okay?"

J.T. snaps back to reality and glances at Tess and Vincent in turn. "Rosalinda Ross" he says. Tess and Vincent look at him in confusion. "What?" Tess asks.

"Rosalinda…er, _Rosy_, Ross. She went to high school with us. You probably don't remember her, since the whole brain washing thing, but you guys had a thing for like a year and then she moved to Portland" J.T. further explains. Tess sits at Vincent's laptop and starts typing while Vincent and J.T. talk. "So what are you saying?" Vincent asks.

"I'm saying-" J.T. starts.

"Uh, guys? Sorry to interrupt, but the name signed for her mother is Rosalinda Ross," Tess says.

"Who does it say the father is?" J.T. asks.

"Donald Bekett, but according to recent blood tests he's not the Bio dad. It doesn't say who _is_ though" Vincent says, reading over Tess's shoulder.

(Camera pans around the city)  
(Camera stops on Uncle Gabe's apartment)

Brooklyn shuts her laptop when Gabe knocks on her open door. She swivels in her chair to see him. He's holding a hanger with a dry clean slip over a black dress. "Picked this up this morning" he says.

"Thanks. Can you just put it on the bed?" Brooklyn asks, swiveling back to her laptop. She opens it and he lays the dress on her bed. She types a few keys and then shuts it. She stands and grabs her jacket before kissing her uncle on the cheek and leaving the apartment.

Gabe sighs and looks around her room. It was hard for him to believe the medication wasn't working. That his niece only had three months left to live. His eyes catch on something white sticking half way out of a dresser. He walks to the dresser and lightly tugs on the paper until it comes loose. He unfolds it and straightens it out. It's the blood test results from the hospital.

He reads the paper. His eyes stop on the name at the bottom of the page. "What?" he says, under his breath. "It can't be…"

(Camera pans around the city)  
(Camera stops on Brooklyn walking the busy sidewalk)

As Brooklyn walks, she thinks about the things she could do in three months. She had a very short bucket list. The only things on it were _become a professional_ _dancer_ and _fall in love_. She sighs and shoves her hands into her pockets. She isn't likely to fall in love anytime soon.

And she already didn't cut it as a dancer because of her cancer. She kept walking. She heard a shop door open and suddenly something shoves into her. She stumbles to the side and hands grip her arms, pulling her backward before she falls into the path of a car.

She steps back and turns to see who bumped into her. A tall, fit, brunette is the one holding her up. He looks to be not much older than Brooklyn. She finds herself rethinking calling herself unlikely to fall in love.

A lump grows in her throat and all she can do is stare. "Sorry for bumping into you," he says, his voice sending butterflies flying around in her stomach. "I wasn't watching where I was going." After a second she sees he's still gripping her arm. "You can let go of me now" she says, though she wished he would hold on longer.

"Oh, right" he says, clumsily letting go and stepping back. He chuckles nervously and she smiles. "I'm Brooklyn" she says.

"Ryan" he says.

"So were you going somewhere when you bumped into me, or…?" he chuckles. "I was going to get coffee. Care to join me?" he asks.

"I would love to" she replies. He smiles and they begin walking down the sidewalk toward a coffee shop.  
After getting coffee, Brooklyn and Ryan leave the coffee shop. Brooklyn's back pocket buzzes and she stops walking. She pulls her phone from her pocket and finds her uncle has texted her. _We need to talk_. She sighs. "Everything okay?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah, but, uh, I need to be getting home. So, thanks for the coffee. It was nice meeting you" Brooklyn says, starting the other way.

"How about we do this again sometime?" he calls after her.

"Only if you can find my number in the phone book!" she shouts, walking backward. She smiles at the look on his face. She turns around and starts walking normally.

(Camera pans around the city)  
(Camera stops on Uncle Gabe's apartment)

Brooklyn slowly walks in the apartment's front door. "Uncle Gabe?" she calls shutting the door behind her. She looks around the front half of the apartment but doesn't see him. "In here" he finally calls. The voice comes from the direction of her bedroom and she immediately wonders what he's doing.

She walks down the hallway and into her bedroom. He's sitting in her office chair, in front of her desk, reading the blood results from the hospital. She stops dead in her tracks with wide eyes. "When were you going to tell me about this?" he asks, looking up at her. "Or were you ever going to?"

"I can explain-"

"Explain what? How you lied about the results, or the fact that your biological father is Vincent Keller?" he interrupts, angrily. She waits a second to gather her thoughts. "I'm sorry, okay? I know you hate the guy so I didn't tell you because of how you would react" she replies.

"How did you think I was going to react?" he asks.

"Exactly how you're reacting" she says. He stands and walks past her out of the room. She thrusts her hands out from her sides as if to say, 'What?' she turns and walks to the front living room area of the apartment. "What do you think hurts me more: knowing I'm going to die in three months, or knowing my biological father is like you're worst enemy?" she asks.

Gabe pauses, thinking over the question. He sighs. "The latter" he says.

"So I lied about the test results, that's not such a big deal, like _you're _making it out to be. And you know, one day—most likely when I'm already dead—you'll understand why I did" she says.

"Don't say that" he says, with a grim expression.

"Cups by Anna Kendrick. Listen to it" she says, firmly, before walking back to her room. She slams the door and he sighs, sitting on a bar stool by the kitchen counter. He opens his laptop and looks the song up on YouTube. He listens to the song and instantly feels a pang of sorrow mixed with regret.

_("__I got my ticket for the long way round  
two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?  
When I'm gone. When I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone…)  
_(Credits)


End file.
